


Она первая начала

by KisVani



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Китти всегда начинала первой.





	

Китти всегда начинала первой.

Первой задирала, первой обещала раскрыть тайну, первой ставила подножку или натягивала веревку посреди коридора.

Сериз просто отвечала.

Может порой слишком яростно и слишком сильно, но Китти всегда била по больному.

Сериз так и не научилась не обращать внимания.

Китти всегда начинала первой. Она первой толкала её, проходя мимо, первой царапала, словно случайно, первой говорила: «Мне жаль». А в глазах не было никакого сожаления.

Сериз не пыталась сделать вид, что случайно толкнула Китти в темный угол, что случайно приподняла её за плечи и прижала к стене. Она просто рявкнула:

— Чего ты, черти тебя раздери, хочешь?

Китти её поцеловала. Опять первой. Сериз оттолкнула её и ушла, ворча. А за спиной раздавался смех.

Когда они закончили школу, все так и должно было завершиться. Но Китти всегда оказывалась рядом, обернись — увидишь её улыбку.

Сериз перестала оборачиваться. Но часто ловила себя на улыбке, если слышала скрип половиц или тихий вздох. Или мурлыканье.

Потом Китти опять начала первой. Стоило просто сказать в не-пустоту за спиной:

— Ты так и собираешься ходить за мной тенью?

Она обвила шею Сериз руками, прикусила её ухо и ответила:

— А ты этого хочешь?

Если бы кто спросил, Сериз сказала, что и сейчас Китти начала первой. Ведь так оно и было, если подумать. А то, что Сериз уронила её на кровать и задрала подол фиолетово-серебристого платья — было просто ответом на чужие действия.

Китти смеялась, разрывая острыми коготками одежду Сериз, царапая ей спину. Она раздвинула ноги и сказала, глядя в глаза:

— Ну и какой твой следующий ход, волчица?

Сериз поцеловала её. Во второй раз и, одновременно, в первый. Опустила руку вниз и стащила белье Китти. Фиолетовое в полоску, как и ее чулки.

Китти схватила Сериз за руку и направила в себя и, сразу же, в поцелуе прикусила её губу до крови. 

Сериз зарычала и двинула пальцами. Она сама завелась и какая-то её часть говорила о неловкости, о том, что всё происходит слишком быстро.

«Быстро? Мы знакомы много лет, — мысленно ответила самой себе Сериз, — и она начала первой!».

Китти разочарованно выдохнула, когда Сериз оторвалась от неё и убрала руку. Но широко улыбнулась, поняв, что та просто хочет стащить одежду.

— А мне дашь раздеться? — спросила Китти, тоже садясь и кладя ладони на грудь Сериз.

Она наклонилась и, убрав одну руку, накрыла сосок ртом.

— Я подумаю об этом, — ответила Сериз.

Китти на это выпустила когти на той руке, что ещё лежала на её груди и вцепилась зубами в сосок.

Что же, она опять начала первой.


End file.
